This invention relates to a waste-containment garments both for infants and adults
A variety of diaper constructions, both disposable and non-disposable are known in the art. In recent years there has been considerable emphasis on disposable diapers because of the convenience that they represent to the parents. However, disposable diapers are not entirely satisfactory for several reasons including the relatively high cost and the large amount of diaper material that must be disposed of after these diapers are used. It is estimated that over 16 billion disposable diapers are disposed of annually in the United States alone. Because most of these diapers use plastic materials that are disposed of with the diapers, they do not degrade quickly, thereby increasing the problem of disposal for municipalities and other operators of waste disposal sites. Also human excrement is often thrown out with the disposable diaper rather than being properly disposed of in a toilet. This creates a health hazard and can cause offensive odours.
Conventional cloth diapers which have been used for a considerable period of time are made by folding cloth in the appropriate manner and fastening the diaper by use of safety pins. The difficulty with safety pins is that they can possibly injure both the wearer and the person attaching the diaper by accidental puncture. With these conventional diapers an outer plastic pant often is required to prevent moisture penetration and leakage. The primary reason why these diapers have become less popular in recent years is the amount of laundering required to clean the diapers as they are used. Another problem in the maintenance of hygiene while using and cleaning these diapers.
Form-fitted elasticized cloth diapers have also been proposed in recent years. In some cases Velcro (trade mark) type fasteners are used to hold these diapers in place. Such diapers still require the use of an outer plastic pant.
Another known product employs a disposable top sheet for use with a cloth diaper. However there is no means for securing the top sheet in place and therefore the sheet is difficult to position and there is no assurance that it will remain in the appropriate position.
Recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,073 issued Mar. 25, 1986 to The Procter & Gamble Company describes a diaper construction wherein there is a disposable elasticized waste-containment insert that can be secured inside a non-elasticized outer garment such as a conventional re-usable diaper. The insert comprises an absorbent core and a liquid pervious, hydrophobic top sheet. The insert is so elasticized along its longitudinal side edges that, when properly secured inside the over-garment, the side edges form liquid seals or leg cuffs along upper thigh regions of the wearer.
Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,602 issued Jul. 26, 1977 to J. R. Hawthorne describes a diaper that can be adapted for use by either a boy or a girl. It is made from a substantially rectangular diaper sheet and a pair of trapezoidal liners mounted to the inside of this sheet. The bases of these liners are removably attached at the opposite ends of the diaper material and the tapered ends overlap at a central location. One of the liners can be removed and overlayed relative to the remaining liner so that the arrangement is particularly suitable for overnight use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a diaper that combines the features of a cloth diaper with the convenience of a disposable diaper. It is a further object of the invention to provide a diaper that is easy to use but creates a minimum of disposable waste.